I Love These Moments With You
by adventuretimedog
Summary: A series of one-shots about Joker and Harley with some smut included.
1. Chapter 1

Harley Quinn sat on the floor of their bedroom, gun in hand, sobbing. Red and Blue tears streamed down her face and splashed onto her bare arms and legs. _He has been gone for six weeks now, is he dead?_ She couldn't bring herself to believe it. _Should I die too?_ The door handle slowly rattled and the door screeched open to reveal a battered and blood-soaked Joker wearing the remains of a purple tuxedo. Harley looked up and her heart soared with joy. She quickly wiped away her tears, dropped her gun, and leaped into his arms. He kissed her passionately and combed his fingers threw her hair as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"I thought my Puddin' was dead. I saw the bat kill you." She exhaled with excitement. As she rapidly filled her lungs with air The Joker could feel her heart pound viciously in her chest.

"My sweet little Harley, you know I can't be killed that easily. I even punished Batsy for scaring you. I crushed the wings of his pet robin!" The Joker laughed in delight, "Now it's just you and me. A king ready to please his queen."

He tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her, growling like an animal. He tore off her clothes and she shrieked in pleasure. With some help she ripped off his tuxedo and tilted her head to lick his jawline. The Clown Prince of Crime responded by kissing down her neck to her breasts and bit each of her nipples. Harley screamed and cascaded her hands down his chest and abs as he grabbed and bruised her thighs, slipping himself inside her. He thrusted deeper and deeper while she moaned and groaned. The Joker massaged her breasts and she kissed all over his face until it was covered in her makeup. As she orgasmed, Harley bit down hard on The Joker's lip enough to taste his metallic blood. She called out his name again and again as she came. A few minutes later, The Joker grunted out her name as he finished and slid out.

They laid side by side with Harley tracing her fingers across the tattoos inked on his chest. The Joker kissed her forehead and forcefully circled his muscular arms around her in a hug. Harley Quinn turned around so they could spoon beneath the covers. She wiggled her butt on The Joker's lap to tease him and heard a soft giggle on the back of her neck followed by a gentle kiss on her ear.

"I love these moments with you, my little minx."

"I love having you back, Puddin'."


	2. Toxic Love

"Where are we going, Mr. J?" Harleen questioned as the pair sped through the city streets in Joker's purple Lamborghini. The speedometer had just reached 110 mph, so all the dark scenery was a blur.

"You'll see, you'll see. It's a place I've been dying to take you. You'll love it even more than the electricity!" He cackled almost to himself. The thought of killing Dr. Quinzel had plagued him since their very first meeting. He thought it was cute how easily he could manipulate her into bringing him things like the toy cat and then the machine gun. All the other Arkham guards hated him before even seeing him, but Harley was open-minded and naïve in a pitiful sort of way. Through their sessions it was clear that she needed more help than him as he had learned that he was Dr. Quinzel's only friend. He had also admired that she always tried to make the sessions fun for him, unlike the other mundane psychiatrists, by cracking jokes constantly and not sticking to the scheduled agenda. But the Clown Prince of Crime didn't need a princess right now, therefore he would have to kill her.

In the distance, among the blurred streetlights and night stars, was the familiar bright circle with the insignia of the pesky flying rat that always swooped in to ruin the day. Joker angrily growled then glanced over to Harleen who was surprisingly calm. _Anyone else would be crying and begging for their life right now. Harley is somethin' else._ He thought while shaking his head.

"We're here, Darling." Joker sang as they both got out of the car. Harleen Quinzel stared up in curiosity at the large, neon letters of Ace Chemicals. "Surely you remember my file at Arkham." He hinted.

"Yes I do, but…" She stammered consumed in thought.

"I'm here to take you on a behind the scenes tour." He laughed, took her hand, and led her in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He led her finally to the catwalk overlooking the deadly vats of acidic chemicals. He took a few steps back not wanting to damage his new suit. "Question! Would you die for me?"

"Yes." Harleen responded immediately without even thinking which left Joker stunned.

"That's too easy. Would you… would you live for me?" Noticing she was taking her time with this question, he reiterated it with "Hmm?"

"Yes." She said after a long few seconds of critical thinking.

"Careful. Do not say this oath thoughtlessly! Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power." He whispered and brought up his smile tattoo to her smileless lips, "You want this?"

"I do."

He was excited at how loyal she was and almost burst out laughing, "Say it. Say it. Say it! Pretty pretty pretty pretty…"

"Please?" She looked down at the swirling green toxins awaiting her.

"God you're so good." Joker breathed out right before Dr. Harleen Quinzel turned around to lock eyes with her one desire. She jumped off the railing silently to her death in the vat of steaming chemicals below her. Joker watched her splash into it and saw her body sink under the surface. _I'm finally alone again, no double act, no annoying assistant._ He turned and took a few steps to leave. _However… She was the only human in this city that was ever nice to me, and Harley is quite beautiful. I can't leave her to die like this. And when I'm King of Gotham again, she would make a good queen._ Joker growled through gritted teeth, took off his suit jacket, and dived right into the chemicals after her.

He picked up her limp body from the bottom of the tank and swam up to the surface. Her clothes, like his, had burned off and the vivid colors floated around them. He looked over her pale, radiant body and blew life back into her lungs from which she gasped. Although the chemicals didn't affect him, Joker knew Harleen must've been in great pain, but she smiled at him anyway. He leaned down and fervently kissed her, then he threw his head back and laughed so loud it echoed throughout the factory.

"Hello Harley." He could tell she loved the new nickname. "Ready to go home?"

"I don't think we should go just yet…" She playfully remarked. She kissed up Joker's chest and neck to friskily nip at his lower lip. He chuckled at his new creation and joined in the fun while tightening his arms around her since she obviously couldn't swim. He rapidly kissed all over her face making her giggle. She wrapped her arms around his head and they kissed more fiercely. Police sirens became clear which made them stop kissing, yet they were still blocks away.

"I love you, Puddin', but maybe we should continue this at home." Then they got out of the chemicals, still naked, and sprinted to find the car to continue their passion in a more secluded hideout.


	3. Jealous Joker

Harley was just finishing her caged dance in which she was grinding against a drunk victim who was running his hands over her hips when a familiar face walked into the roaring club. Harley dashed from the cage, focusing all her attention on the new customer which caused Joker to practically jump from his seat, gun raised. A few henchmen turned to grab the man when they saw the look of pure detestation on Joker's face. Harley pushed the henchmen away and hugged her guest as the Joker stalked over and ripped her arms away placing a gun at the man's temple.

"Puddin' it's okay. Me and Deadshot are friends from Belle Reeve. I invited him here when I heard he broke out. Try not to kill him." Harley explained as she placed her hand on Joker's arm to lower his gun.

"Damn, your man is crazy," Floyd relaxed and turned towards Joker, "Don't worry, J. I'm not gonna hurt your girl."

"You touch My Harley and I'll break every bone in your body, skin you alive, cover you in barbeque sauce, and let my hyenas slowly rip your limbs off and devour your flesh." Joker stated coldly through gritted teeth.

Harley giggled at Joker's affection and took Deadshot's hand to lead them up the stairs into the apartment she shared with Joker. She wanted to hear all about his escape without any of the distractions of the booming club. They sat on a couch together and talked for hours. Floyd told her about his escape a week after Joker came to rescue her since the guards were mostly focused on trying to repair the parts of the prison that were blown up and destroyed. He also talked about his encounters with the other members of the squad after her departure from Belle Reeve.

"Waller and Flag wanted to set up the squad again to find you and your Joker, but we all declined. Boomerang was even severely beaten for callin' Waller a bitch." Deadshot and Harley laughed recalling the memories of their insane team of misfits that somehow got along.

Meanwhile, Joker was pacing his office furiously. He grinded his teeth together in hateful thought. _What the hell are they doing up there?_ He knew Harley would get mad if he intruded on their reunion. However, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of that dirty assassin touching and pleasing his queen. A henchman opened the door escorting one of Gotham's crime bosses to a business meeting that he had scheduled with Joker. Joker was so distracted that without even looking up he shot both men right between the eyes and their bodies dropped to the floor. Some more henchmen quickly dragged away and disposed of them quietly.

"I want everyone out of my club." Joker walked out of his office and fired some shots into the crowd. Within minutes, every person had wildly ran out fearing for their life. Then he turned to make his way up to the apartment. He stopped when he reached the door and listened for a few seconds. He heard Harley giggle which triggered him to slam open the door in rage. Harley and Deadshot shut up immediately although they were still sitting next to each other on the couch. Harley stood up and went to Joker who pushed her out of the way a little too forcefully so she stumbled into the wall and fell on the ground. Before Joker could shoot Floyd Lawton, Floyd jumped up and took a pistol out of his jacket and aimed it at Joker's forehead.

"You make one more move and I'll kill you." Deadshot threatened then turned to where Harley was still on the floor, "Hey Harley, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Don't kill my Puddin', I couldn't live without him." As she spoke, Joker grabbed Deadshot's gun and shot him in the thigh with a laugh.

"I don't want you to even look at my queen again. If my men find you near this club, I'll have them shoot you in the head a dozen times. Now get out." Joker snarled flashing his silver teeth. Deadshot got up without even wincing from pain and limped down the stairs and out of the club saying a string of profanities under his breath.

"You're really sick, you know that Mr. J? We was just friends talkin' about stuff when you had to bust in and ruin the fun." Harley was almost in tears and walked away without a second glance at Joker. She locked herself in their bedroom for the rest of the evening.

"Shit, Harls. I was just trying to protect you." He leaned his forehead against the door.

"If you were protectin' me then why'd you push me into the wall like I was junk? I just wanna be alone right now." She whimpered between sniffles as she thought of all the other times he had treated her like just another expendable henchman. She heard him sigh and walk away and her heart cracked a little more with each step he took.

Joker paced the rest of their apartment for the remainder of the night. _Damn, I was a real ass to her. I just get so worried about her and I guess it turns into jealousy. What can I do to make it up to her?_ He continued to think until slivers of sunlight peaked through the window.

The entire next day, Harley didn't come out of the bedroom. Joker went down into the club and tended to business, letting her have some alone time. Some of the regular customers noticed she wasn't in her cage, but none of them called it out for fear of being murdered. He closed up the club and went back upstairs to find the door still locked, so he slipped a handwritten note under the door. Harley saw the note and as she read it a shocked grin spread across her lips so wide that she had to cover her mouth with her hand:

 _My Sweet Harley, I wanted to apologize for almost killing your friend. I did it because I die a little inside when I see you with other guys as my heart yearns for your touch and my lips crave your exquisite physique. You are my only desire, so naturally I become insane when others covet you. I understand if you continue to hate me, but just know that I love you more than anything else in this world. Love, Joker._

"Oh Puddin', do you really mean it?" She opened the door to find him staring right back at her with a gentle smirk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in for a hard kiss. He always had a way of knowing just what to say to her to make her melt. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she smiled while she pressed their foreheads together, leaning in for another kiss. Joker carried Harley to the bed and set her on her back. He slowly pulled off her clothes as Harley impatiently huffed, but when she reached up to unbutton his shirt he stopped her and shook his head. He wanted to pleasure her first. Joker spread her legs and licked around her opening.

"Oh come on, Mr. J, stop teasin' me!" She pouted until he bit down on her clitoris before swirling his tongue inside, causing her to give a high-pitched squeak. He pulled out his tongue right before her orgasm. He ripped off his shirt and pants and went completely inside her while kissing her breasts. She trailed her fingers down his back and with every moan her nails sank deeper into Joker's skin. He continued thrusting until she hit two orgasms, then he hit his. Joker got off of Harley and she pressed their lips together once more. Harley curled herself against Joker. His warmth radiated onto her skin as she snuggled into him. He reached to pull the sheets over them and Harley placed her head on his chest.

"So, do you forgive me, Harls?" He chuckled since he already knew the answer. She mumbled a yes and kissed his neck. Joker wrapped his arms around his queen and Harley fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
